


[podfic of] Annuals & Perennial (the Nostalgia mix)

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthritis, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Old Age, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: A combined podfic of bothAnnuals: a 100 word drabble byMiraMira, andPerennial (the Nostalgia mix): the longer oneshot it inspired, byredsnake05.Original Summary for Annuals:Neville finds an unexpected link to the past.Original Summary for Perennial (the Nostalgia mix):Augusta Longbottom's antipathy to flowers and plants started long ago; she's just old enough now to remember and tell of it. Neville brings useful things, but his gift for listening is the most important.(Podfic was made as a way to process my grief over my own grandmother.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perennial (the Nostalgia mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519384) by [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05). 



> Also inspired, as redsnake05's story was, by the 100 word drabble "Annuals" by MiraMira, here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/192691
> 
> Of course in my case, "inspired by" actually is the wrong way to phrase it for both, but it's what Archive of Our Own automatically does. The more accurate thing is to say this is a "podfic of" each of those fics.
> 
> (Feel free to skip this whole author's- err, podficcer's note and just get to the actual podfic.) 
> 
> I grew up with an abusive mother as my main parent, and my father was wonderful but he lived too far away to really "raise" me, and I only saw him for a few days as a visit each month for a lot of years, and then later only 24 hours each week. My mother, after she separated from my father, moved near to where her mother lived, and that grandmother of mine became such a huge part of my entire childhood. I was over her house every day after school for years, and weekends too, or almost every weekday during summers, and all my childhood best friends were made in my grandmother's neighborhood, and... and after things came to a turning point at the end of my junior year of high school, I lived with my grandmother as my actual guardian for an entire school year plus a couple months. She took me and my brother in without hesitation, testified against my mother's character in court, and did a lot of things I am grateful for.
> 
> My grandmother was not Augusta. For one thing, my grandmother loved to garden. She had two flower gardens, one in the front yard and a larger one in the back, a huge vegetable garden, and also plenty of potted plants throughout her house. But maybe that's part of why these stories were such a joy to read in my grief, so resonating, because of how heavily gardening plays a theme? 
> 
> And as I said in my comment on the original story by redsnake05:  
> "I needed a story like this, it almost made me cry and was exactly what I was looking for when I went to seek out Augusta& Neville oneshots this morning. My grandmother's funeral was yesterday and I was, in a larger part than I gave her credit for, in many ways raised by her. The glimpses we saw in the books of what Neville's and Augusta's relationship is like is the closest thing I can think of in the myriad of fandoms I'm in to what I had with mine. Because it's not overly sweet and simple love. It's messier and complicated and yet still positive and you both, especially redsnake05 since yours is much longer and more in depth, really captured that so well. Thank you."
> 
> My grandmother's life, like Augusta's, was filled with complicated memories and pain and regret, she wasn't the perfect loving soul, but then again who is perfect? She didn't talk enough to me about things I might've liked to learn about her life before me... but ultimately, I inherited a few traits from my mom's side of the family for sure, and I loved the moments when we were able to give her a gift she'd be able to actually appreciate...
> 
> Edit as of January 20th 2017: And here's a fanvideo I made to process feelings over losing my grandmother and what she meant in my life: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IYjBt6gfN0 ;)

To download this podfic in podbook (audiobook) **.m4b format**... a podbook compiled, btw, by the awesome ITPE Mod bessyboo... Direct **Download** the zip folder containing it (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [HERE](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122996.zip). (13 min, 15 sec length)

Note that .mp3 always sounds better than .m4b but the .m4b file is typically smaller, so if storage space is a concern... that being said, with tiny ones like this I don't even know which is a smaller file size.

Or...

Direct **Download the entire podfic in a single mp3 file:** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [(Or just **stream it** at this link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.)](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Annuals,%20Perennial%20\(the%20Nostalgia%20mix\).mp3)

_(if you're on an android phone like me I highly recommend getting[Advanced Download Manager as a free app (ADM)](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.dv.adm) so that when you click the link it doesn't stream, but rather downloads. Then play the .mp3 file with [the free app that is MortPlayer Audio Books](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=de.stohelit.audiobookplayer&hl=en), which is just awesome overall, saves your place in podfics, etc. The .m4b works there too but the .mp3 is always slightly better quality.)_

Another streaming option is right here:

 

Note that the podfic is 13 minutes and 15 seconds long. (13:15)

And yes I forgot to credit my own username in the audio of the podfic, whoops. Hopefully I never rush so much with podfics again... lol.

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

* * *

 

Hey KeeperofSeeds! I knew on a personal level that I "needed" to make this podfic this month, despite being busy with ITPE, and so I decided to make this podfic an ITPE thing!! XD I didn't even sign up to give or receive Harry Potter... but I looked through all the people who might like a Harry Potter treat, and of all the ITPE participants, I picked you! 

 

[Your letter](http://keeperofseeds.dreamwidth.org/2428.html) said: 

> HP: I especially love gen friendship stuff in this fandom.

and as some of the tropes/things you love:

  * > domestic fluff 

  * > parent-child interactions 

  * > characters dealing with depression...

  * > women being awesome!

  * > any friendships really. I love seeing well rounded, loving, platonic relationships in media that show how important friends are

  * > hurt/comfort




So... I thought of all the people, you might be the one most excited for a bit of an angsty Augusta ft. Neville fic?? Idk, I certainly hope you can enjoy it! There were a few other people I knew might like this one too in ITPE, and hopefully they will find and listen to this podfic of mine as well.

Also, you made 2 hours and... 43 min? of podfic for ITPE this year which is a LOT and is awesome, and so I'm glad you got a few treats, not only from me. You certainly deserve it haha! I'm actually excited to try listening to your Clint Barton/Laura Barton one and also probably your Star Wars Sequel Trilogy one, since I basically know both those fandoms (I mean... I've seen movies once, if that counts? :P )

**Author's Note:**

> It was really difficult not to cry at multiple times throughout my recording of redsnake05's story, actually, so my voice was a ridiculous mess from a combination of my illness AND my emotional state... and when I re-listened and had to re-record a few lines I'd totally read wrong, I... used the wrong microphone so it's super obvious which lines were edited back in after-the-fact... not that I didn't re-record a lot in the original moment too and edit later, just... you can hear a difference. XD But hopefully you can follow the story better now that I re-recorded the lines, despite any distracting changes in audio quality. Please forgive that and know that the next time I do a Harry Potter podfic, I'll... work harder to make it more seamless.


End file.
